Various types of nail clippers are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a nail clipper apparatus including a nail clipper, a pair of elongated gripping members attachable to each other with a spring loaded hinge, a bottom end of each of a pair of tension rods mounted to an upper surface of an upper arm of an actuating lever of the nail clipper, and a top end of each of the pair of tension rods attached to a bottom surface of a lower gripping member of the pair of gripping members. What has been further needed is a top side of a push rod attached to an upper gripping member of the pair of gripping members, and a bottom side of the push rod slidably disposed atop the upper surface of the upper arm of the actuating lever. A magnifying lens is disposed above the cutting portion of the nail clipper. Each of an open position and a closed position of the pair of gripping members coincides with an open position and a closed position of the nail clipper. A length of the nail clipper is substantially one-third of a length of each of the pair of gripping members. Thus, the nail clipper apparatus eliminates the need for a user to strain his body into an uncomfortable position while clipping his toenails. Furthermore, the nail clipper apparatus provides greater convenience and maneuverability as a result of the pair of elongated gripping members and the magnifying lens.